Just one night
by Feisty bookworm
Summary: After a night of partying and drinking, newly married Emma and Hook face a problem bigger than any they've faced before. A baby! I'll try to post each week- it starts from the pregnancy test and on. Also I'll try to incorporate flashbacks, like in the show. :)
1. Chapter 1

Emma woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and no clothes on. Which in all fairness, was extremely frightening, until she realized she was in her own bed at her own house- but then, it was only slightly frightening. "Good morning love- I see you still cant hold your liquor!" A very loud, way to cheery, ex-pirate said as he stepped into their bedroom. Emma squinted at the door way, making out a grinning Killian in a pair of sweatpants and one of David's hand-me-downs (an old storybrooke football tee).

"And I see that you are still an arrogant ass." Emma grumbled as she struggled to get up. Killian laughed, and bent down grabbing a shirt from Emma's closet, tossing it to her. As Emma pulled the shirt over her head, he went into the bathroom, bringing her a glass of water and an aspirin. "Here you go love," He whispered, handing her the glass and placing a kiss on her forehead. "That was quite a night." Placing the glass on the night table, Emma rubbed her fingers along her temple- deep in thought. Walking out of the room, Killian took the empty glass stumbling on hastily tossed away shoes as he went.

_UGH! _ Emma thought as she grabbed a pair of Killians sweat pants- slowly pulling them on, as to not over work herself. Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea, she ran to the bathroom, retching into the porcelain bowl. Killian, came to her at the sound, gingerly pulling her hair away from her head. She coughed out the rest of the alcohol and wiped her mouth, leaning against the wall as the room continued to spin. "_SHHHHHHHHHH,_" whispered the captain, stroking her hair. "it will be all-right. Just a little sickness." Emma slowly stood, and began splashing her face with cool water. Killian headed toward the kitchen to grab a glass of ginger-ale, as Emma hesitantly headed towards the inviting bed.

Handing her the drink, Killian sat on the bed next to her, pulling the blankets onto of her. As she drifted off to sleep she mumbled, "What _happened_ last night?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** About Last Night**

**Hey Guys! Sorry, I forgot to say this last post but, Please review tell me what you want to see happen and what you think, it would mean a lot! P.S. Italics is the past. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****once upon a time ****or any of its characters**

_"__How come you never take me places?" Emma whined, kicking a socked foot at Killian's leg. Not taking his eyes off the T.V., he replied only half joking, "Places? I just took you to buy this… moving picture box!" _

_"__That's not what I meant." Emma said, exasperated._

_"__Well, what did you mean lass?"_

_"__We've been married for a year and we have never been on any real dates."_

_"__What about-"_

_"__Neverland doesn't count." Emma stated cutting him off. Finally moving his gaze from the screen, Killian focused his eyes on his wife. "Do not even joke about that wretched place." He said bitterly. Emma smirked and tapped his leg again. "Come on! Please, do you want me to beg?" Killian raised an eyebrow in thought. "That answer better be 'no' mister." Emma warned. Killian smiled, " How about a night at Storybrooke's finest, The Rabbit Hole?"_

The next morning Emma still felt horrible, but if she took another day off of work David would check up on her, and she definitely did not need overprotective daddy right now. "Mmmmm, Is that bacon I smell? Or am I in heaven." She said as she entered the kitchen. "Both, love." Killian said, as he kissed her cheek, flipping the last pancake onto a plate. She slid into the wooden chair at the table, sighing as she took a sip of her coffee. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She asked jokingly. Killian smiled, "If you hadn't I would have." She laughed, loving the way he always said the most cheesiest, disgusting things, but yet she still melted every time he said them.

"Hey Mom, are you walking me to school today?" Henry called from down the hall. Emma looked up from her plate, not really wanting to walk around town but also not wanting Henry to skip school- _again._ Seeing Emma's discomfort, Killian called back, "Your mother's got work today lad, how about I take you?" Henry poked his head out his door, still buttoning up his uniform. He paused only to give a thumbs up, before ducking back inside to continue his morning routine.

"So do you." Emma said calmly sipping her coffee and looking at the newspaper. Killian turned to her, a confused look on his face. "What?" he asked dumbfounded by his wife's coyness. Emma smiled, "You have work today too." He chuckled, his eyes crinkling, "Ahh, but I'm the captain." This got Emma to look up, a defiant look on her face. Which was what made him fall in love with her in the first place.

"So am I." He smirked taking their empty plates, carrying them to the sink. "Then maybe its just because I love you too."

**PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* **

"Emma are you feeling ok?" David questioned, as for the fifth time Emma fell asleep in her office. Emma looked up her hair matted on one side, eyes blinking in a haze. She of course, felt like crap. But she wasn't about to let David know that.

"What? Oh, ya I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a little out of it." David asked eyebrows raised.

"Huh." Emma asked, having zoned out as he was talking.

"Or a lot out of it. Why don't you go home for the day." He smiled, his eyes still full of concern. "No. I'm fine, really." As if to justify the fact, Emma got to her feet, picking up her now empty coffee cup and smiled. "In fact I'm going to go down to Grannie's and get a refill." She was halfway out the door when she turned an said, "Need anything?" David shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Are you sure you are?"

Emma sighed, frustrated. "Yes!" She huffed as she stomped out the door.

Emma was indeed not fine though. For the past few weeks she had grown quite grouchy and impatient. Especially when Hook or David were involved. She had blamed it on their overprotectiveness and let it slide, until she started throwing up. No matter what she ate she couldn't keep it down. Then finally the last piece of the puzzle fell into place, a week ago as she was doing her morning routine, she noticed that she was five pills late. **(AN- birth control pill, if you didn't know)** Confirming the fact that she might be pregnant.

**PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK***

The bell above Grannie's front door rang out as Emma entered, swiftly walking through the diner towards the backstairs and to Mary-Margaret's. Emma moved her hand up to knock on her door, but hesitated. Did she really want to ask her for help, or tell her at all- anyways she hasn't taken a test yet, she might not even be pregnant! But then again, she can't go through this alone, not again. While she still had the courage she knocked her knuckles against the rough wood. While she waited she paced along the creaking wood, trying to figure out what to say.

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed, upon the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Emma asked awkwardly shifting forward. "Of course." She said moving out of the doorway to let Emma in. Inside the apartment Emma sat down on the heavily cushioned couch. "Hey Neil." she said smiling down at her four year old brother. Closing the front door and putting a tea kettle on the stove. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked-sitting in the arm chair across from Emma- stroking her five month pregnant belly.

"Well," Emma laughed nervously, searching for the right words. "I honestly don't know how to say this." Mary-Margaret smiled warmly, "Honey, you know you can tell me anything." Emma looked up from Neil playing at her feet, "Can I borrow a pregnancy test?"

**So what did you guys think? Is it going too slow? Please comment and review, it means a lot!3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I was wondering what you all were thinking of the story so far. I'm planning on posting a chapter a week, hopefully they'll become longer as they continue. I'm also aware a lot of people don't read the author's notes, which is ok- I do it when reading fanfic- but please review!**

Chapter Three: Do You Believe?

Emma sat on the cold linoleum floor, staring blankly at the grey walls. "Emma, sweetie. Are you ok?" Mary-Margaret said softly knocking on the door. Having taken the pregnancy test, Emma was not ready to face the consequences of what the world had in store for her. It's not like she _didn't_ want a baby, but she wasn't ready to be a mom again. She was just starting to get the hang of mothering Henry, and he's 15! "Emma I'm coming in." Mary-Margaret slowly pushed open the door. "Emma," Looking up, Emma broke down crying, not knowing what to do. "Oh, sweetie." Mary-Margaret offered a wobbly smile and slowly crept down to the floor, hugging her daughter close to her. "It's all going to be okay baby." She whispered into Emma's hair. Sniffling, Emma wiped her eyes, "I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Neither was I."

**33 years ago- Enchanted forest:**

_Standing on the highest balcony stood a very pregnant Snow White, cradling her belly. "Hey baby," She whispered, her eyes cast downward. "I love you, do you love me?" Her eyes began to well up with tears. Having no mother herself, she had no idea how this child was going to love her, or how she was going to be a mother at all. _

_"__Well I definitely love you. No question." Turning, she saw her beaming husband. Smiling she reached out to hug him, "Aww, I love you too." _

_"__Actually I was talking to the baby…" He said slyly chuckling. Swatting him she pulled away turning out towards the sky, looking out onto the kingdom. "Snow? What's wrong?" She laughed a humorless laugh. "How can we love this baby?"_

_"__What? Snow, You're not making any sense."_

_"__How do we know? Know that as much as we love this child, this child will love us. Or Know that we'll even be good parents, you never had a father. And I never had a mother. How can we promise this child we will be great ones?" She was crying now, and as the prince reached out to her, she shied away. "We don't." He responded, his adams-apple bobbing, his voice trembling. Snow tilted her head, obvious confusion written in her expression_._ "We don't know that this baby will love us, we don't know that we will be great parents." This time when he reached out, she folded into his embrace. "All we can do is believe."_

**PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK***

It's been two days since Emma took the test, and nobody knows about it except for her and Mary-Margaret. Personally, if it were up to her, she would never tell anyone- just let them figure it out for themselves. But, Mary-Margaret thinks it's the most amazing thing that could ever happen- why wouldn't Emma want to tell everyone? So, as a compromise they decided to wait a few days, to let Emma get used to the idea herself. Unfortunately, the date set for the reveal is tomorrow. Emma having not gotten used to the idea, was naturally freaking out inside.

"Hello love." Exclaimed Hook, dragging Emma out of her daze. They had planned on eating lunch together that day at Grannie's. "Hey." She smiled, suddenly calmed by his presence. He kissed her on the forehead, sliding into the booth across from her. "How has your day been?" He asked, his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Oh, you know." She said waving her hand dismissivley. "Broke up an argument between a cricket and a fairy. Did some paper work, the usual." They laughed, knowing full well that this was extremely unusual for Storybrooke to ever be this calm. But with Regina content with the way her life has been going lately, life in the small town has been as normal as fairy tale characters can be. After their laughter had died away, there was a sudden lull in their conversation. Suddenly, Emma blurted, "Do you believe in me?" Set aback Hook looked into his wife's eyes, thinking she was joking. But when he looked up, he saw the true curiosity and hopefulness she was expressing. Smiling, he responded, "Of course." She relaxed reaching for his hand, sensing that there was absolutely no doubt in his voice at all.

**What did you guys think? P.S. This is the chapter for next week because I'll be on vacation! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! OMG, I am so sorry for not updating… I just started school and things have been really hectic. But, in order to reconcile, I will be double posting, and writing much longer chapters! (YAY!) I know I am horrible for this, I understand what its like, waiting for another chapter (if that's what you guys are even doing, I'm trying to be modest) But I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Apples and Bananas

**Hooks POV: **

As the sun shines through the crack in the curtains, Hook groaned with the displeasure of having to wake up. Even though life on the sea requires an early rise, he still prefer to get my 'beauty rest', as his swan likes to call it. His body slowly beginning to perspire, his mind groggily moving back to reality, He reached out towards Emma, in an attempt to get on more relaxing second before our day begins to take place, only to find that she is not there. Once the initial shock wears down he get up, padding towards the closed bathroom door, already knowing where she was. In the past three weeks Emma has been waking up with a bit of scurvy, throwing the contents of her last meals into the porcelain basin.

Hook slowly knocked on the door. "Swan, may I come in?" He asked, knowing he would enter regardless of her decision. "OH, no-Uh!" She warbles out, only to be stopped with another wave of sickness. He calmly opened the door and reach out to hold up her hair. "Oh hell." He groaned, the smell and retching slowly edging its way into Hooks mind, sickening his stomach.

She coughs and spits out the remnants of her dinner the night before, leaning against his leg, trying to rid her head of the dizziness over taking her. He kneeled down, stroking her hair and whispered, "Are you ok?" She nodded her head, and slowly stands up, walking towards the sink wiping her mouth. "Oh, I'm fine. Gut of steel." She says, smacking his gut as she walks past.

He smiled a disappointed smile, grabbing her wrist and turning her towards him. "Swan," He started. She looks at him, her hazel eyes staring him in the eye. My voice softens, "maybe you should visit a doctor?" Her eyes narrow, "A doctor? Really, I'm fine just a stomach bug."

"A stomach bug does not last three weeks!" He shouted, exasperated. "It can, if…" She said, trailing off. He raised his eyebrow, smirking at her, "If?" She huffed, flouncing into the kitchen putting a piece of toast in the toaster. "Why won't you let me take you to the doctor? You don't have to see Dr. Whale… bastard." She gave Hook a sad smile, "It's not Whale I'm worried about."

"Then what is then?" He shouted, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. She looked away, and began to tap her fingers against the counter tops. "I'm fine." She whispered, she looked on verge of tears.

He reached out for her, just as Henry walked in, "Hey! Ready to go?" He asked, grabbing a banana off the counter. He looked them up and down, noticing their pajamas and distraught faces. "Or not. Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes." Hook said.

"No." Emma said quickly composing herself. He stole a glance at her, _was she serious? _"I'll take you Henry, just give me a minute." She walked towards the bedroom, ruffling his hair as she walked by. He glared at her back as she walked away, his jaw hard set. She could be too stubborn at times. _Just like Mila could. _Hooks subconscious whispered, He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. As much as he had loved Mila, She would never replace Emma.

"So…" Henry observed, taking a bite of his banana, "What's up with you guys?" Hook looked over at him and laughed, smirking as he said, "Why don't you go eat an apple?" He smiled, opening his mouth to answer as Emma walked in pulling on her red leather jacket. "Ready?" He nodded, "I'll meet up with you downstairs." She smiled, walking out the door. Turning towards me, Henry threw his banana peel into the trash. As he walked out the door, Hook turned around, pulling the now burnt toast out of the toaster. "Cant, it's a family thing." He stated, closing the door, punctuating the sentence. As he buttered his toast I smiled. Unhappy with the way my day began, my frown returned. He put the knife down, reaching for the phone. He paced across the room while the dial toned. "Hello, Storybrooke Medical Center?" The woman on the other line questioned. "Hi, I would like to schedule an appointment for my wife." He told her, knowing that he was going to get it when Emma found out-and not caring.

**PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK***

_"__Set sail for the Eastern Isles!" Captain Killian Jones, shouted out to his crew. "AYE, AYE Captain!" the crew chorused. Suddenly a pair of hands came up from behind Killian, rendering him (temporarily) blind. "Guess who?" A slightly accented female voice questioned. An amused smirk played across the captains face. "Schmee," He teased. The woman gagged, removing her hands. "You can NOT be serious." She exclaimed her bracelets clanking against each other as she scraped her hair out of her face. His smirk deepened as he pulled her into a hug. "Where were you this morning?" He whispered softly into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver and squirm out of his grasp. "I didn't think my bathroom habits were a concern of yours, Killian." She said, only half joking. "They are if you are constantly in there."_

_"__Ha," She scoffed. "I'll keep that in mind. Maybe next time I'll ask permission first." Rolling her eyes she bounced down the decks stairs, in search of porridge. _

_"__I'm not finished." Killian exclaimed, chasing after her. He grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him. "What is going on? Are you well?" _

_"__Yes of course." The woman stated. "Well, what's going on." His eyes pooled with concern for her."Nothing dad!" She laughed at her own joke. "Mila, I'm not kidding. What's going on?"_

_"__Oh, fine- this and that, I'm pregnant, blah, blah. Are you hungry? 'cause I am!" She said, still looking him in the eye, forgetting about her search of breakfast. "Well, say something." She was starting to get irritated. Finally he was drawn out of his daze, "What?"_

**_PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK* PAGE BREAK_**

**Hooks POV:**

The bell above the door in Grannies Diner rings as Hook waltzes in. His eyes scan the room, searching for the reason he entered the small restaurant. Upon seeing said person, he walked to the counter, asking Ruby for a coffee. "Mind saying please?" She taunted, her eye brows raised in annoyance. He shot her a look, slightly distracted. She raised her hands in defeat, walking to the kitchen to call his order. Hook, having lost interest, headed towards David's table. "Fancy seeing you here." He mused, sliding into the booth. Glancing up, David acknowledged Hook, "Same to you. How is your day?"

"You and I both know how it has been." Hook states, his jaw slack. The prince nodded solemnly, fiddling with his mug. "Yes, I suppose I do."

Hearing that Hook had made her an appointment to see the doctor angered Emma. After a heated argument, he had been sent out to spend a few in Grannies, while Emma had time to 'think'. It had already been 3 days. Henry had been very confused with this arrangement, but visited Hook frequently, updating him on anything other than Emma.

Due to the lack of contact with his wife, Hook had taken to meeting David at the diner, to check in on her. "Is she ok?" He asked, his tough disposition wavering. David gave him a small smile, the skin by his eyes crinkling. "Yes, her pride is just bruised. You really hurt her."

"I was just trying tot help." Hook said, for what felt the seven-hundredth time. "I know that, and I'm sure she will realize that- on her own time. If she hasn't already." Hook's gaze fell, his self esteem was slowly crumbling. The past few days had been agony, he can't imagine his life without her. David, seeing the mans sorrow, reached out patting him on the back. "She loves you. She's never stopped." Hook smiled a sad smile, putting a couple crumpled bills on the table. Covering the bill of the coffee he never received. "Thanks." He whispered, David gave him a small nod and a smile. He forced his body to get up, swiftly walking across the room, and out into the cold December air.

**Okay! I hope that chapter was satisfying! It's a lot longer than past chapters, so I hope you like it! Please comment and Review?! (P.S I wont drag the reveal out too long! So be warned, it's coming soon!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AHHH! Some of you guys liked the chapter, some of you didn't. Which totally okay, I appreciate all feed back! One thing was you didn't like Hook's reaction to Emma kicking him out, but I think that it is something Emma would do, just 'cause she's stubborn! But, I'll try not to make Hook too sensitive. Also, I'm so sorry that it slipped in and out of first and third person, I was trying to get the chapter out as fast as possible, I'll be more careful now! But, keep commenting and reviewing! I know it's been a really long time since I last updated, but I hope you all can forgive me. Plus remember I love all feedback so don't hold back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters!**

Chapter Five: Kiss Me

**Emma's POV:**

Emma shivered in the cool darkness of her empty room. Her body shifting under the thin sheets. As much as her pride would hate to admit it, she missed Hook. She missed his warm presence at night, and his jokes and taunts at dinner, and his love for both her and Henry. At first, she was completely driven by anger, _how could he go behind her back, and betray her trust?_ Now all she feels is stupid, she longs to be back in his arms. Now she's ruined everything, _would he ever come back?_ But, why should he? She did tell him that she needed time, it's been three days. _Why can't I just admit how stupid I am? _

Hushing her subconscious, Emma got out of bed. She was hit with a sudden rush of the icy December air, a result of lying in bed for hours, getting nowhere sleep wise. Rubbing her arms, she shifted towards the closet, slipping one of Hook's jackets over her mess of blonde curls. The room still dark, she reached for her phone the bright light blinding her, 10:00 the screen read._A walk, _she thought, _that will help to clear my head._ Putting her phone down, she sheds her flannel pajama pants, slipping on a pair of jeans and boots. Locking the door behind her, she tiptoed down the stairs_. _

Pulling the jacket tighter around her, she walked through the snow towards the docks.

**Hook's POV:**

Pacing across the deck of the Jolly Roger, Hook grows more and more angry with his Swan. _Honestly, does that woman not realize what she does to me? How can one woman cause me to feel so much pain and anger, yet leave me wishing and wanting to spend every second with her? _Fed up with his confused thoughts, he resigns himself to take his mind off of all thoughts revolving around Emma. _Oh Emma._ His inner conscience sighs, _No, you need to take your mind off of her, or you'll feel even worse when she finally leaves you. Although, why should she get to leave you? She's the one who's hurt you to the point where you don't need to bleed to understand pain. She's the one keeping secrets from you and refusing to be around you. Come on! Be a man! _Shaking his head and wiping his glossy eyes, Hook grabs the rope connecting the ship to the dock. When suddenly a familiar voice creeps its way through the fog, "Killian, wait!"

**Emma's POV:**

Emma's feet swiftly jogged up the wooden dock as the cold salty air made it's way through her lungs. "Killian!" she wheezed. His hands slowly released the rope as he searched for the source of the ragged voice calling his name. Slowly Emma came into view, "Swan? What are you doing out, on a cold night like this?" His face held a look of contempt, while his eyes only showed concern. " Breathing heavily and holding her sides, she put one finger up, telling him to give her a minute. "Bloody hell Swan." He cried rolling his eyes and swallowing his pride just long enough to climb off the boat and to assist Emma towards a bench. _Good, _Emma thought, _at least he doesn't totally hate me. There's still hope that he loves me. _

After one last shuttering breath, Emma spoke. "I came here to tell you that I was stupid. I shouldn't have turned you away over something as little as a doctors appointment." Hook scoffed, his pride and his anger all coming back to him with every word. Hearing this Emma scrambles to get him to understand, "I know. You have every right to hate me. I was horribl-"

"You think I hate you?" Hook yelled as he jumped out of his seat. "What, do you think I spent the last three and a half days hating the earth you walked on, and wanting you gone." Angry tears threatened to ambush his cheeks as he spit out his bitter words. Emma's mind reeled, _Didn't he though, hate me that is. However at this moment it's hard to tell if this is hate. _Her eyes widened in shock and in fear. "How could you not hate me?" _Even I hate me…_

**Hook's POV:**

_Bloody Swan, wouldn't know love if it hit her in the face. Honestly, how can she not see that all the pain she caused me was from the love I feel for her? _

"Hell Swan! Can't you see that I can never hate you? That even if you took my heart out, and crushed it. Even if you turn your back on me and deny that you could ever or will ever love me- I would still love you, you idiot! Swan I have spent every second of every day waiting to love you, even before I knew what true love was. And if for a second you think all this pain you have caused me is because of my hate for you? Then I don't what to tell you because it wasn't

"I'm in pain because I love you too much to be away from you. Swan, I am an addict, i didn't miss you before I found you, but once I did? Hell, I don't know how I lived without you." He stepped closer to her, both of their hearts racing to an off beat- but still working in tandem. He reached his hooked arm out and latched on to the sleeve of her jacket, pulling her so close he could feel her breath, her being become one with his. Her eyes fluttered before somehow managing to stutter out a measly "Kiss me, god, please kiss me."

Frowning he said, "As you wish." Suddenly they were on fire, their bodies struggling to be as close together as possible. Hook brought his other arm and wrapped it around Emma's waist, and Emma's hands hungrily reached up to his hair, her fingers wrapping tantalizingly through his thick black locks. But then as quickly as they had come together they pulled apart. Hook took two steps back, biting his lip and running his non-hooked hand through his hair. "That's a bad habit to have with a hand like yours." Emma managed to breath out, trying to tease him into forgetting their fight. "Stop it." He deadpanned, turning to face her. "What-" She managed before he cut her off. "Hell Swan you know 'what'. You know, or at least you think you know, that since I claimed my undying love for you, that you can be forgiven- just like that." He says, his expression a blank slate as he snaps his fingers for emphasis. Emma's smile slowly begins to droop as she begins to understand what Killian is trying to say. " I'm sorry! I know what I did to you was wrong! I knew it the minute I did it, but…"

"But what Swan? You couldn't be bothered to take it back? To learn to be loved and accept the love your offered? To not push people away?" He spat out, his anger reproaching. Tears started to flee from Emma's blue eyes as she began to sniffle. Hook's demeanor drifted away in exchange for a sorrowful one. He wrapped an arm around her, "Shhhh, love it's ok. Tell me what's wrong." Sniffling, and rubbing her running nose on Killian's now slobbery shirt, she pulled away.

Finally wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her jacket, she said, "I'm pregnant. I know I should have told you the minute I found out- but I was scared, I was so scared. And you're right, I am afraid to let people love me. Which is why I'm scared I won't be able to tell the baby that I love it." Hook's expression went from being confused to overjoyed, to angered, to expressionless as Emma spoke her mind. His jaw hard set, Emma began to fear that he lost all the love he had claimed to have. " Penny for your thoughts?" Hook put up a hand, signaling for her to give him a minute. _How could she keep this from me? A baby… wow! The last time I made one of these it was with…. no, no don't think about her right now- think about how the woman you love betrayed your trust. How she deliberately kept this from you. Think about how you don't really want to be a father, you can hardly take care of yourself, let alone another person- a person who cries and poops- Oh the poop! _Finally, after running his hand through his now tousled hair Hook exclaimed, "I can't be a father!"

**Okay! I finally updated you guys! *nervous laughter* now, if anyone is actually reading this and putting up with my crap, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am the world's worst human being! However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise there will be many more to come! The posting times may be irregular at first because I'm selling my house right now and at random times we are forced to leaved the wifi-filled safety of our home so people can go through our home. But I promise I will write more chapters!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ouatqueen12 FOR BRINGING ME OUT OF MY WRITING RUT AND BLESSING YOU ALL WITH THIS CHAPTER! And if anyone actually reads these author notes…. I Love You (especially if you give me feedback and review- and I'd love to hear any suggestions you may have!) And I swear on my pages doc. this looks so much longer- if it's too short tell me!**


End file.
